Forever Love
by Ksonic
Summary: Sonic and Amy have been getting really close over the last few years. But what happens, when Amy finds her long-lost family, and her step dad separates the young lovers? SonAmy of course! Enjoy! Chapter 10 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Yay, new story! Wonderful, isn't it? Lol ok, so this one is the Forever Love one. Enjoy, and like usual, review! Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up, (well, for me it's been a while!) but it's here now. Enjoy! This is taking place a year before Amy turns 21. We all know what happens on that birthday, (least I hope we do! Lol) but no one knows of what almost became of their future. Mu hahahaha! Ok, evil laugh done. Here you are. Amy's POV the whole time.

Chapter 1

Swimming Lessons

"Uggh! Amy, you're gonna pay for this!" Sonic cried out as he tried desperately to escape the cold water.

I laughed madly as he slipped and fell back into the crystal clear water.

"It's not funny," Sonic sputtered; though I saw his eyes twinkle. "Never again will I attempt to swim in this lake; or any other lake for that matter. I don't know how you convinced me."

I laughed again.

"You know how funny you look when you slip?!" I asked.

"Yeah, probably hilarious," Sonic mumbled.

He slipped again and fell into the water for the hundredth time.

"Would you like some help?!" I asked as I pulled myself up from the water.

My clothes sagged from the weight of the water, but I didn't care.

Sonic mumbled something under his breath, and then lifted up his hand, and I pulled him up. Sonic shook the water off of his fur and quills, getting a lot on me.

"Sonic!" I cried out, laughing. "Watch it!"

Sonic smiled cockily.

"You deserved every drop."

We laughed for a few minutes, non-stop. By the time we did stop, tears were in my eyes. Again, Sonic smiled, but not cockily. This time, more lovingly. I smiled bashfully, and Sonic picked me up, bridal style.

"Shall I take you back home to your palace, oh lovely princess?" Sonic asked.

I laughed.

"Oh, I suppose there's no other way," I replied sarcastically.

We laughed again, and then Sonic took off running at full speed. I loved it when he ran so fast like this. It made me feel more alive and free.

All at once, Sonic stopped and smelled the air.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I smell…Another hedgehog," Sonic replied, puzzled.

We began looking around. Then, I saw a small little hedgehog girl, about 10 feet away from us, staring around, looking lost. I pointed her out to Sonic. Gently, he set me down, and walked up to the little girl.

"Hello, are you lost?" Sonic asked her.

The little girl looked up at Sonic with wide eyes.

"Y-yes, s-sir, I am," the little girl replied, shaking.

Sonic smiled gently.

"Do you know your address?" he asked. _(ok, I know it's not safe to talk to strangers, but I don't want to have to make the little girl say stuff like, "I'm not aloud to talk to strangers," if you can understand…lol)_

Y-Yes, sir, it's Grover Lane, 5674," the little girl replied.

"Well you're in luck, I know where that is," Sonic said, smiling. "Want me to take you there?"

"S-sure, I guess," the girl replied.

"Don't worry, you're talking to an expert here.," I said renensurely. (yes, I know that's spelled wrong. Spell check doesn't have any options. Lol) "Fastest thing alive too."

"You're… You're Sonic?!" the girl gasped.

"At your service," Sonic replied.

"Wow, cool!" the girl cried.

Sonic laughed.

"You're like, the greatest hero in the world! Maybe even in the universe!"

Sonic laughed again.

"I'll take you on the Sonic Express, how does that sound?"

"Great, yeah let's go!"

"Great, grab hold of me, and you'll be there in seconds," Sonic said. "You too Amy, can't leave you here."

He winked at me and I blushed.

In seconds, we were all set to go, and Sonic took off, not at top speed, since the girl had never gone at 700 mph like me, but still fast. The girl squealed with delight. In minutes, we stood by the girls' home.

"Thank you so much!" the girl said. "That was so cool."

"Anytime, let me know," Sonic replied, smiling.

"Bye, and thanks again!" the girl called as she ran into her home.

Tis the end of that chapter! Yeah, well I know. The chapters are never long enough. Lol oh well, chapter 2 will be up soon so hold on! And remember, please review!


	2. Mother

OK, here's chapter 2, although I don't really like this chapter. Everything's way too sudden. Maybe I can fix things as I write. Here I go! Please review just the same. By the way, if you haven't read my Sonic the Hedgehog's Past story I wrote earlier, you might get confused in this story.

Chapter 2

Mother

"Oh where have you been?!" cried a worried mother from inside the house. "You were supposed to be back hours ago!"

"Sorry mom, I got lost," the girl replied sheepishly.

Sonic and I smiled. We were about to leave, when the mother came out of the house.

"Wait!" she cried.

We turned around.

"Please don't go yet," she said. "We owe you so much. Jamie was supposed to be back hours ago."

"It's cool, we don't need anything," Sonic replied, showing a thumbs up.

"Well, are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," I said.

The lady stared at me, as if she hadn't noticed me already. I looked at her, puzzled, wondering why she didn't stop staring.

"Oh, sorry," the lady replied. "You just…Remind me of my daughter."

"Oh, were is she?" I asked.

"I, I don't know. I lost track of her after that war."

"Oh," I replied sadly. "I lost track of my family too."

"What was her name?" Sonic asked.

"Amy, Amy Rose," the lady replied.

"Wait, what that's my name!" I cried out.

Was this really happening? Had I actually found my long-lost family?

"A-Amy?" she asked.

Sonic looked first at me, then the lady.

"M-Mom? Barbra Rose?!"

"Amy!"

"Mom!"

I ran up to my mother, and hugged her, crying. It had been 10 years since I had left on that train and seen mother. I had never thought that I would find my mom again.

I smiled weakly at mom, and asked,

"Where's dad?"

Mom's head fell, and she replied quietly,

"He…He died…On the battlefield."

"Oh."

Tears of joy and now sadness fell from my eyes as I hugged mom tighter then before.

"It's ok, Amy," mom said softly. "He led a good life."

I looked over at Jamie then, confused. As if mom could read minds mom said,

"I re-married a few years later. His name's Howard. He's a nice man-"

"But constantly on the go," Jamie finished.

"He's a business man," mom responded. "It's his job."

She shrugged.

"Aren't we his job too?" Jamie asked boldly.

"Hold your tongue, Jamie," mom scolded. "He does take care of us."

"Well, he's barely home anymore," Jamie said as she stalked back into the house.

"Oh that girl," mom said, sighing. "Sometimes it's hard to know what to do with her."

Mom smiled.

"But I still love her to pieces."

Mom looked over at Sonic then.

"Oh, yeah," I said, ushering Sonic over. "This is my friend Sonic, mom. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"You're friends with Sonic?!" mom asked, surprised.

"Y-yeah, you could put it that way," Sonic said.

Mom looked at Sonic curiously.

"Well, come in you two," mom said, letting us in.

I watched as Sonic looked over at Jamie, who was sulking as she watched TV. Sonic walked up to her, and began to talk to her. Smiling, I knew that Jamie would be just fine.

"Sit down, Amy, we have a lot to talk about," mom said, smiling.

"Yeah, we do," I said laughing.

"So how are things going for you Amy?"

"Pretty good," I replied. "Not fighting Eggman anymore, so that's nice."

"You fought Eggman?!" Mom asked, alarmed.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you don't know what happened to me after the train…"

"Well, start at the beginning Amy. Tell me everything."

So I did. I told her about my life after I left on the train. I told her about meeting my friends, and helping Sonic defeat Eggman and everyone else. I also told her about my relationship with Sonic, and how he had basically given his life for me. I cried at that part.

Mom sat, open mouthed most of the time. When my story ended, she and I began to cry.

"Oh Amy!" she exclaimed. "If I had only known! If I had only known that that would've happened to you…"

"Mom, if this hadn't happened to me, I wouldn't be who I am today," I said.

I looked over at Sonic, who had been listening to the whole thing, and even throwing in a comment every now and then.

"I wouldn't have met any of my friends. I wouldn't have been able to help save the world."

"Without her, I might not even be here," Sonic said, smiling. "She would often nurse me back to health after the battles with Eggman or someone else."

"I had to be there," I finished.

"I know, Amy," mom said. "I understand Amy. I just… It seems so dangerous. I know you have dad's old spirit, and that that is who you are. But it still scares me."

She looked at Sonic and smiled.

"Though I'm sure that you wouldn't have let anyone lay a finger on Amy, huh Sonic?" she asked, smiling.

Sonic laughed.

"They wouldn't have her for long before I'd come!" he said happily.

It was silent for a moment, until all at once, I heard keys jingle. Sonic's head was up in a flash, looking towards the door.

"He's home?" mom asked, standing up.

"Dad's home!" Jamie exclaimed as she bounded to the front door and opened it. There, standing in the doorway, keys in hand, was a red, male hedgehog. His name tag, read, 'Howard.'

Well, it is a bit better then it was, so I guess that's good. Sonic wasn't involved with the conversation when I wrote it down on paper, but I think I want him in instead. Anyway, hope you liked it, and please review!


	3. Howard

Ok, so let's get started with chapter 3! Yay!!! Anyways…Review! Lol here we go!

Chapter 3

Howard

"Daddy!" Jamie cried as she jumped the hedgehog.

Howard laughed, and hugged his daughter back. Mom rushed up to the two, and Sonic took my hand in his, as he stood beside me, staring ahead at the happy family.

"What are you doing back so early?!" mom asked. "You said you'd be back in a week!"

"I wanted to surprise you two," he answered as he set Jamie down.

"Dad, guess what happened?!" Jamie cried out excitedly.

"What, sweetheart?" he asked.

"We found Amy, dad! Isn't it wonderful?!"

"Amy?" he asked, confused. "Wait, you mean Amy…?"

He looked over in my direction.

"This is your half daughter, Amy," mom said quietly. "Amy, this is Howard."

I took a moment to observe this supposable 'father' of mine. He looked like my real father, somewhat. He was a handsome hedgehog, probably mom's age. He was as tall as Sonic, with yellow eyes and like I noticed earlier, a red fur coat.

Howard, (I wasn't willing to call him dad yet) was the first to speak.

"I, I never thought I'd actually meet you. Sonic squeezed my hand, then let go of it. Howard stared at me, and I stared at him. He slowly walked up to me.

For a while, Howard just stood there, not knowing what to do. After a few seconds, he extended his hand, and we awkwardly shook hands. There was something about him that got me nervous, but I didn't know what yet.

Feeling extremely awkward, I was relived when mom spoke.

"We just came across her today."

Howard smiled and said, " I guess we have a lot to learn about one another."

"Yeah," I said, nodding my head.

He looked at Sonic then.

"Do I have a long-lost son or something too?" he asked, playfully.

"N-no," Sonic responded. "I'm a friend of Amy's."

Howard looked over Sonic for a second, then said,

"Well speak up, what's your name?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic replied.

"What?!"

"Yep."

Howard seemed confused for a second, and then he said,

"Why don't you two stay for dinner? There's bound to be something in the fridge for everyone."

I looked at Sonic for support. I wanted to stay and talk with my family, but not without Sonic; it would be too awkward with Howard around.

"Sure, I'm game," Sonic said.

"Me too," I responded.

Supper was soon ready, and we began to eat. It was nothing extremely special, since it was left over's, but I had missed my mom's cooking so bad I didn't care.

During the whole meal, when Howard wasn't talking or listening intensely, he was watching Sonic. I felt sorry for Sonic; it was all my fault he was here in the first place.

After supper, Howard declared that he wanted to talk to Sonic, alone. Mom's eyes grew wide and frightened.

"Howard, why do you want to talk to him alone? Can't we join?"

"I have my reasons, my dear," Howard replied casually.

Mom whispered something in his ear, and he didn't respond. Why was mom so worried? What was I not getting?

"Guess I'll find out soon enough," I thought to myself, as I watched Sonic follow Howard into the living room.

FINALLY! Sure took me long enough to write this rather short chapter… Wow, I just realized! My next chapter is long! Anyway, the next chapter will be coming your way soon! Please review.


	4. Moving Home?

Yay, chapter 4! Make sure you grab a Kleenex box, you might need it!

Chapter 4

Moving Home??

For a while, nothing could be heard from the living room. I tried not to worry, as I talked to mom. Then, I heard Howard.

"You're a bad example, Sonic!"

I didn't hear Sonic's respond.

"And you're violent. You fought Eggman, you can hurt Amy."

That comment went Too far for even Sonic.

"I would NEVER hurt Amy!" he cried.

"Out! Get out! I never want to see you with my daughter again, you hear?!"

"You mean half daughter?"

"I don't care, she's my daughter! OUT!"

I heard a rush of air and the door open and shut. Instantly, I knew Sonic was gone.

"Sonic, no!" I cried out as I rushed into the living room.

Howard sat on the coach, staring out the window, sternly.

"How could you do this, Howard?!" mom cried. "Sonic's fine for Amy!"

"As I told Sonic, he's a bad example, and he could hurt her," Howard replied.

"Sonic would never hurt me!" I yelled. "He's saved me so many times! He's even sacrificed himself for me!"

"What's done, is done," Howard said.

He looked at my mother.

"I'm just trying to protect our daughter."

"Your child?!" I cried out. "You're not my father! You never will be!"

I ran to the front door, and ran off into the forest, as far and as fast as I could run. This couldn't be happening to me. I couldn't be separated from Sonic; ever.

Before I knew it, I was in my secret place. I had come across it when Sonic had disappeared for 6 months. I had been desperate, just as I was at this point.

I collapsed on the ground then, and began weeping. Only minutes ago, I had been happy, content with my life. I had found my family, that I hadn't seen for years. Already though, I was furious with my step-dad. Or Howard as I felt I would call him forever.

"Why does everything bad happen to me?" I wondered.

After several minutes of crying hysterically, I got up, dusted myself off, and went to say a proper good-bye to my family. Maybe by now, mom had talked some sense into that jerk.

When I was within steps of the front door, I heard loud talking.

"What happened to the man I loved and married?" mom asked Howard.

"Nothing happened," Howard answered gruffly.

"Yes something's happened!" mom cried out. "What happened to the understanding part of you? How about the caring? The love for others? It's disappeared…"

"None of that left, I'm just doing what's best for Amy, and you know it!"

There was a pause, then I heard mom say, "Amy's right. You're not her father. If anything, you're Jamie's father, but even then you're not here for her. Do you even know what's happening with her? You're never home, never around for her…or me."

"I am to here for you," Howard said, trying not to explode. "I came home this week for you two, didn't I?

"What happened to the man?"

"Amy is to live here from now on," I heard Howard say.

"No!" I thought.

"Howard-"

"I'm in charge of this household, you listen and obey!"

"What happened to the man?"

"Enough!" I heard Jamie cry. "You two are acting like children!"

"Go away, Jamie," Howard said, harshly. "This is between me and your mother."

"Not anymore, it isn't," mom said. "Jamie and I are going to go find Amy. See you later, Howard."

Before Howard could respond, I saw mom and Jamie come out of the house. Mom looked around, saw me, and the two of them ran up to me.

"I'm so sorry, Amy," mom said.

"It's alright, mom," I replied. "I'll be ok. Please don't blame yourself."

"Did you hear the whole conversation?" Jamie asked.

"Enough of it," I responded.

With that, all three of us girls began to cry; we couldn't help it.

"I can't control him anymore," mom sniffed. "Something's happened recently. I still love him, and always, always will, but…Oh Amy! I'm afraid you'll have to listen to him! You'll have to move in and stay away from Sonic. I'm sorry."

I wept again. I wept harder then I had for years. A life without Sonic, was torture.

I spent the night at my families' that night. Howard declared that I had to. He also said that we'd start the process of moving me in first thing tomorrow, without any help from my friends. I was to say good-bye to them all, (except Sonic) quickly, then get back and help pack up.

The next day came, and I found myself at my house, packing boxes to move to my families'.

All at once, I came across a picture of me and Sonic, taken many years ago, before I knew he loved me. After he came back from Eggman's, Sonic said that he had taken that picture with him, to remember me by. I had always treasured this picture. In the picture, I was jumping Sonic, and his arms were up to block me from knocking him down, but he was smiling brightly. It was one of the first pictures we had taken of which Sonic was smiling when I was jumping him. I smiled lovingly at the photo.

"Nice picture," mom said from behind me.

Tears began to swell in my eyes.

"Why's this happening to me, mom? What did I do?"

Mom sighed, and sat down next to me.

"You didn't do anything, dear."

"I feel lost without Sonic," I whispered.

"Go," mom said suddenly. "Go say good-bye to Sonic. Keep in mind, you might never get the opportunity to disobey Howard again, so I suggest you go while he's not looking."

"Thank you, mom," I said, as I stood up. "I'll go right now."

Did you cry?! Lol anyways, that's the end of that chapter. Wait a moment! This thing was supposed to be long! Fine, I should just give up. Lol The next one's coming up soon!


	5. GoodBye

Here's chapter 5 now people! You might still need that Kleenex box…idk! Anyway, enjoy and please review! And to those of you who think that this may not have a good ending…Take a look at my profile. SonAmy FORVER!!! Lol.

Chapter 5

Good-bye

I found Sonic in his usual thinking place; on top of his roof. In seconds, he saw me, and jumped down.

"What are ya doing here, Ames?" Sonic asked, as he walked up to me. "We're not allowed to see one another."

"Mom said I could come say good-bye," I answered quietly.

"Oh," Sonic replied.

Before I could stop myself, I was crying heavy tears. Sonic came up to me, and hugged me.

"It's alright, Ames," he said softly. "It'll be alright."

I lifted my head, and stared into his eyes. Those eyes, the ones I had fell in love with the day I first saw them. The eyes that belonged to the only love I had ever had. Those eyes, those eyes…

"It doesn't matter what Howard does," Sonic said, softly. "I will always love you. No one will ever take your place, even now that we must separate."

He gently kissed me, and I joined him.

"I'm really going miss you," I sniffed.

"Me too," Sonic whispered into my ear, our heads resting on each other's shoulders.

"Why does he have to do this to us?!" I suddenly yelled.

"He just thinks it's better this way, Amy," Sonic replied gently.

"But it's not!"

"I know, you know, and some others know," Sonic said, as he stroked the top of my head. "But he doesn't see it. Maybe someday, he'll see what the rest of us see. But until then, we must separate."

Sonic's gaze feel to the ground, and a single tear fell.

"Years ago, when my sis Sonia had to say good-bye to her friend, she used such touching words, I've never forgotten them."

Sonic paused for a second, and then continued.

"So as Sonia once said, 'together for a time, if you remember me, I'll remember you."'

"I mean those words, Amy," Sonic said quietly. "And even if you do forget me, I will never forget you."

"I'll never forget you, Sonic," I replied.

We stood like that for a minute, and then Sonic said,

"You better head back, before Howard wonders were you are."

I nodded my head, and we reluctantly separated. Sonci kissed me again.

"It'll all work out for the best, Amy." You'll see."

"I hope you're right," I responded. "Good-bye, Sonic."

"Good-bye, Amy. Good-luck."

____________________________________________________________

Sniff, that was depressing! Anyway, chapter 6 ought to be interesting…lol anyway, review, and the next chapter will be up soon!


	6. A Day with the Family

Alright, here's chapter 6! Whoo! Anyway…Please review, and enjoy!

Chapter 6

A Day With the Family

6 Months Later………….

"How about we go to the Cave of Wonders this weekend?" Howard asked the family after supper.

Jamie smiled brightly.

"Awesomeness has struck!" she cried out happily, as she jumped her father.

Mom and Howard laughed, and I forced a smile onto my lips. A day with Howard…Was torture.

"How does that sound, Amy?" Howard asked me.

"Sure, sounds fun," I answered, as I focused my attention to the plate I was washing.

Howard frowned.

"You know, Amy, I'm not an evil guy."

_"Uh-huh, yeah, sure you aren't,"_ I thought to myself.

"Why can't we be friends?"

_"Because you took away my one true love, you idiot, what do you think?!"_ I wanted to yell.

I kept my composure, and responded,

"Because."

Mom gazed at me sadly.

Realizing that the dishes were done, I headed to my room. Just before I entered, I said,

"I'll be ready to go on Saturday, ok?"

Not waiting for a response, I walked into my room, and shut the door.

My new room wasn't like my old. Though I had everything from my old room here, it just didn't feel like home. The whole house didn't feel like home. My room was bigger then my old, which was nice, but I didn't care that much. All I really wanted, was my freedom back, so I could be with my old friends, Sonic, and move back to my real home.

It had been 6 months since I had seen or heard from any of my friends in person, and I was still mad at Howard. Since Sonic was famous, he was sometimes on TV and on magazines, but I didn't look at those much. Magazines would lie; I had learned that long ago. Once, I thought I had heard Sonic run past. I ran to the window, but saw nothing. From then on, I never heard the air rush past the way it did when Sonic passed.

To get my mind off of Sonic, I helped mom work around the house, and avoided Howard as much as possible. It worked; somewhat. It usually wasn't too hard to avoid Howard, since he was often on business trips. But when he was around, we'd usually do something as a family. Of course, I never felt part of the family on these trips.

Now, I was being forced against my will, to go on yet another trip with my family. Could things get any worse?

Saturday came quickly, and I kept my word by being ready on time. Jamie was extremely excited, for she had never been to a cave. Also, the tour guide was going to turn off all the lights, and Jamie wanted to see how dark it could get down there. We were all a bit nervous though, because the cave had a bad reputation when it came to earthquakes.

After about 30 minutes of non-stop talk from Jamie in the ground plane, we reached the Cave of Wonders. Howard quickly found our tour group, and we headed into an elevator. (There was elevator music!)

About a minute or so later, we arrived, 2000 feet under ground. It was cold down here; thank goodness Howard suggested we bring a coat. At least he could do something right.

To the right of us, was a snack bar, complete with chips, drinks, and a bit of fruit. To our right, were the bathrooms. And right in front of us, was the cave itself, a path leading further into it. An under-ground water fall could be heard, and it was said that blind fish, called angel fish lived in the water. Many unusual animals made this cave their home, that was only one reason the cave was named the Cave of Wonders. Stalagmites and stalactites were in many interesting and wondrous forms; some even looking like specific items or things.

The tour was to be an hour long, where we would be shown various rooms in the cave. After 45 minutes, we came to a huge room, full of stalagmites and stalactites. The guide talked about the room some, but I only half listened. The room was too beautiful to not scan and observe.

Then, I saw him. I stared at him, and he stared at me. Tails was beside him, listening intensely to the guide's speech.

"What are you doing here, Sonic?!" My head yelled.

I wanted to jump him, talk to him, hug him, kiss him, anything. But I knew I couldn't and I knew he knew he couldn't either.

"We will now turn off the lights so you all can see what the animals who live in this cave have to put up with," the tour guide lady said.

Jamie giggled beside me.

"Don't worry, soon you'll eyes will adjust, and you'll be able to see some," she explained to us.

After all, unlike humans, some of us could see in the dark. Though no one believed us that humans did exist, they still said this, and I would always remember how humans couldn't see in the dark.

The lights turned off suddenly, and a few of us gasped. I thought of how cool it would be, if Sonic came and stole me away at this point, without Howard ever knowing. Too bad we had both been raised against disobeying parents, and wouldn't disobey them. I sighed, and tried to listen to what the guide was saying.

All at once, I felt nervous, and jumpy. I felt this way when I felt a storm coming, after all, unlike humans some of us could even sense the weather. (I like to think that animals can 'sense' something coming) People began to whisper, and rustle their feet. The tour guide stopped talking, and said,

"Alright, we're going to turn on the lights now, and then we need you all to get out of the ca-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the ground began to shake violently. People screamed and I felt people running everywhere, trying to find their way out of the cave.

A light was turned on, and everyone began to run in the right direction. I heard mom calling me and Jamie's name, and I tried to run to the voice.

All at once, I heard,

"Amy, watch out!"

Before I knew what was happening, I was being carried by someone, away from where I had just been, at lighting speed. Looking back, I saw a large part of the ceiling fall where I had just been.

"Mom! Dad! Help!" I heard someone cry.

"Jamie," I gasped.

"I'm on it," I heard the person carrying me say.

Then, I knew, that Sonic was the one who had saved me.

In seconds, Sonic found Jamie, and grabbed her just before a large rock fell on her.

"Where's mom?!" Jamie asked.

"This way," Sonic replied as he led us to mom.

A large rock fell to the ground, and Sonic bolted back. He grabbed us, and tried again, but then lost his balance when a rock hit him on the back. Falling to the ground, he pushed me and Jamie under him, to avoid us from being hit by small flying rocks.

The lights went out again, and people screamed even louder.

"Stop earth, stop!" Jamie cried in vain.

Of course, it didn't work.

Sonic got up again, and tried to run us to safety, but once again, the earth shook violently. By this time, my eyes began to adjust enough for me to see large rocks falling on top of each other, forming a kind of wall.

I grew dizzy, seeing only black again. Before I knew what was happening, I was gone.

I woke up in complete darkness. My heat trembled slightly, and I shivered. Then I remembered Sonic and Jamie. Were they alright?

"Sonic?! Jamie?! Where are you?" I called out frantically.

"Shh, Amy, it's alright, I'm here," someone said.

"Sonic?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're ok, Amy." So's Jamie."

My eyes began to adjust, and I vaguely saw the outline of Sonic's face in front of me. I looked around, and saw Jamie beside me. My eyes grew wide as I realized that she had also fainted.

"She's fine, Amy," Sonic said again. "I only wish I could've done more for you two…"

"You did what you could, Sonic," I replied. "If it hadn't been for you, I would've been crushed by that rock."

I smiled weakly.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem," Sonic answered.

There was silence for a moment, and then I asked,

"What happened anyway?"

Sonic sighed, and answered,

"There were too many flying rocks. I couldn't climb up that wall of rocks without you and Jamie getting hurt."

He paused again.

"It'll be ok, Ames. I'll get us out of here. You go back to sleep, ok?

Ames. It had been so long since I heard anyone say that! Sonic had always known how to make me trust him. Then I thought,

"Did Sonic get hurt? The rocks probably hit him hard…"

"Are you ok?" I asked.

Sonic blinked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered, as if it was obvious.

But I knew the hedgehog more then he thought I did.

Slowly, I got up, and walked towards him. Sonic looked at me questioningly.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't believe you," I answered, as I walked behind him, to examine his back.

"You know I don't lie," Sonic said.

"Yeah, well you may be more hurt then you think," I answered.

I stopped behind him, and quickly found what I was looking for. A few bruises were scattered on his back; just as I suspected. Sonic looked at my pale face, and said,

"Amy, it's just some bruises. I'm used to them."

I looked up at him with a distorted face.

Sonic sighed, and he put his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm fine, Amy. I'm used to pain."

He smiled cockily.

"But I'm not used to me seeing you in pain," I said. "Not yet."

Tears rushed from my eyes.

"Amy, if it really did hurt a bunch, don't you think I'd be lying on the ground, and you would be helping me the best you could?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I said softly.

I looked into his eyes. Those green eyes were still addictive, still wild, but yet calm at the same time. Though, they seemed a bit duller then they used to be. Why?

Sonic cleared his trout, and his arms went back to his side. He looked at me sadly.

"Well, I better go try and dig us outta here," he said.

"Can I help?" I asked.

"N-no, stay here with Jamie," Sonic replied. "Besides, you'll be safer here."

I nodded reluctantly.

"See ya later, Amy," Sonic said, as he began to walk off.

"Bye, Sonic," I called. "Good luck with the rocks.

Gaspeth, how dramatic! Amy sure doesn't like seeing her hero in pain…How nice. Lol anyway, next chapter might be up tomorrow. Don't forget to review!


	7. LIving in Darkness

Yay chapter 7 is here! This isn't the best chapter in the world, but it's still a chapter. Anyway, enjoy and review!

Chapter 7

Living in Darkness

I woke up a few hours later to hear Jamie crying out hysterically.

"Mom?! Dad?! Amy?! Mommy?!"

I listened as she sniffed and whimpered for a second, then I said,

"Jamie, it's ok. I'm here."

I started moving to her whimpering sounds.

My eyes began to adjust, and I saw the outline of Jamie, curled up in a ball, tears streaking down her face. She was looking around everywhere, trying to find me.

Soon close to Jamie, I grabbed her, and tried to comfort her, as she cried in my arms.

"We're dead, Amy. There's no way they'll be able to dig us out in time."

"Don't you under estimate Sonic," I said. "He'll dig us outta here."

I jumped as I heard Sonic go into spin formation, and most likely attack the rocks.

"What about food?" Jamie asked.

I sighed, and answered,

"Somehow, and I don't know how, so don't ask, but somehow, everything will turn out for the best. You'll see."

Jamie sniffed again, and wiped her tears.

"You're right, Amy. I should try to be brave."

"That's right," I said. "I know you can do it."

Jamie smiled, and eventually, we fell asleep again; to the constant sound of Sonic against the rocks.

I woke up hours later, to an angry stomach. Looking at my watch, I realized that it had been twelve hours since I had eaten.

I soon forgot my stomach, when I realized that Sonic wasn't beating at the rocks anymore. Just as I thought this, I heard footsteps, then a sigh, then someone or something plopping to the ground.

My eyes began to adjust again, and I vaguely saw Sonic, maybe ten feet away from me.

"You ok, Sonic?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, just a bit tired, that's all," Sonic answered. "You ok?"

"Yeah," I answered.

Sonic sighed again, and stretched out.

"Good to know," he said. "By the way, if you're up before me in the morning, wake me up, ok?"

"Ok…?" I said, startled. "Why?"

"I plan to find that snack shop and get some of that food for you, Jamie, and everyone else who's stuck down here tomorrow," Sonic replied, as he yawned.

"There are other people stuck down here?" I asked, surprised.

"Oh yeah, a lot," Sonic replied.

"You going to get food for yourself too?" I asked.

"Maybe," Sonic said. "Probably not. I'll be fine though, so don't you worry 'bout me."

"I can't help but worry about you," I answered.

"Please, just wake me up tomorrow, alright?" Sonic asked.

I could tell that he wanted to go to sleep and stop talking.

"Alright," I responded.

"Thanks, Ames," Sonic said. "Night."

"Good-night, Sonic."

All became silent then, except for the under-ground waterfall, and after a few minutes, the steady breathing from Sonic. Having nothing else to do, I daydreamed until I fell asleep again.

Once again, I woke up a few hours later. More like six hours to be exact. I listened for a second, not hearing anything. Then, I heard stirring.

"Sonic?" I asked.

"Hey Amy, yeah I'm up," Sonic replied. "I've been up for a while, too. Found the food. Everyone has food in their, 'area' now.

"Really?!" I heard Jamie cry out.

Sonic chuckled, and I heard him walk over towards a corner.

My eyes adjusted, and I saw Sonic head towards a pile of food, then give something to Jamie. Jamie squealed in delight, as she bit into the moist apple. Sonic handed me an apple.

I took it gratefully, then thought about Sonic.

"What about you, Sonic?" I asked.

"I'm fine for now, Ames," Sonic replied. "Besides, you guys need it more then I do."

I sighed.

"Ok, fine, whatever," I said, not wanting to argue with him again.

Sonic, seeing my sadness, said,

"Maybe I'll take some later, ok?"

"Fine, just don't starve yourself."

Sonic chuckled.

"Me, starve myself? Ha, yeah right!"

I smiled as Sonic left to work on the rocks again. I hoped though, that he really wouldn't starve himself just for me, Jamie and everyone else down here. It had been hard enough for me, when Sonic came home after the six months with Eggman, practically starving. It had taken months just for Sonic to get back to normal. I didn't want that to happen again. Never.

* * *

Whoo, the chapter is done! Anyway, next chapter will probably be up tomorrow. Don't forget to review. I love them!!!


	8. When Light Shines

Here's chapter 8! Whoo, this is exciting! Enjoy, and review! You might need a Kleenex box! Idk! I almost did, and I'm writing it!

Chapter 8

When Light Shines

It was early in the morning, on the third day of being trapped, when I suddenly awoke. Sitting up, I gazed around, and saw Jamie, curled up nearby, fast asleep. I looked over towards where Sonic should be. He wasn't there.

"Probably digging, or something," I thought, as I lay back down, and closed my weary eyes.

Then I realized that my eyes hadn't needed to adjust…

My eyes snapped open, and to my surprise, I saw light! Looking towards the wall, I saw Sonic jump out from the tunnel, and cry,

"There's a tunnel leading out now, guys! Get in a line and let's get outta here!"

Everyone began to cheer, and surrounded Sonic. I got up, and ran up to Sonic. Pushing my way through the crowd, I asked,

"Did you really, Sonic?!"

Sonic beamed.

"Yup! And I suggest you and Jamie get out there, your mom and Howard are there, and they're pretty antsy!"

"Thank you, Sonic," I cried, as I jumped him. "Without you, we'd be dead."

Sonic, surprised, looked at me quizenly, (once again, spell check doesn't know what I'm talking about! Lol) then hugged me back. I didn't care what Howard had to say; I should be able to get a hug from my hero.

"Yeah, well, I hope Howard sees that I helped," Sonic said.

A few minutes later, Jamie and I escaped to the outside. The sun shone in my eyes, temporarily blinding me. Firefighters and other rescuers grabbed me and Jamie, and pulled us all the way out. Before I knew what was going on, mother was by our side, and crying her eyes out.

"We thought we had lost you!" mother wept.

"Well, you didn't," I replied. "Sonic kept us going."

I looked towards the blue hedgehog, standing a few feet away, smiling sadly. It was then that I realized, that we still weren't allowed with each other.

"Sonic, did you really keep my girls safe?" Howard asked Sonic.

"Since when was I _your _girl?" I asked myself.

"Yeah, I did," Sonic responded.

"He found food for us, Daddy," Jamie added.

Howard stared at Sonic suspiciously for a second, but then, his face became calm.

"Thank you, for protecting them, Sonic," Howard said quietly.

There was a pause.

"I…I guess…I should've gotten to know you better earlier. It…Wasn't fair…That I separated you two, like that. I'm, sorry. You…You can be with Amy, again. And Amy…You can move back to her home, and be with your old friends and… I'm sorry."

"What, what did you say?" I asked so quietly, he probably didn't even hear me.

Sonic stared at him, open mouthed, then he beamed, as he turned to me. Within seconds, I was no longer by the cave, but in Sonic's strong arms, being carried somewhere, at the speed of sound.

I laughed loudly, and cried over the wind,

"Where are we going?!"

"You'll see!" Sonic laughed.

After a minute or so, we entered the forest where the lake was, where I had attempted into teaching Sonic how to swim. I smiled at the memories, and enjoyed the wind rush past.

Sonic stopped at the lake, screeching to a halt. Setting me down, Sonic said,

"I've wanted to do this for months."

"Do wha-"

I was cut off by Sonic's lips, pressed up against mine.

For what seemed like hours, we embraced again and again, never getting tired of each other's presence. Never once, had I been so excited, yet so calm at the same time. Sonic knew how to do that to me, but never had I felt like this. I was blown away, into my own world, and the only thing that was in this world, was my beloved Sonic. Everything else was canceled out.

Finally, we stopped, and caught our breaths.

"I still love you, Amy," Sonic whispered into my ear. "I never stopped loving you. It wouldn't have happened."

"And I still love you," I whispered into his own ear.

We stood like this, for a few minutes, and then Sonic broke the silence.

"You know what else I've wanted to do for months?"

"What?" I asked.

"This!" Sonic cried.

Picking me up, Sonic threw me into the clear crystal water.

"Sonic!" I cried, laughing.

"Ha! Payback!" Sonic said, laughing.

I swam to the edge, and climbed up the steep slope.

"I'll get you, Sonic!" I cried out gleefully.

"Oh yeah?!"

"Just watch me!"

Sonic slipped, and began to fall down the slope, into the water.

"Ah! Help me!" Sonic called as he landed in the water that was only about a few inches deep.

Laughing, I jumped into the water with him, causing him to get splashed.

He laughed, and tried to swim towards me, and somehow, succeeded.

Grabbing me, he threw me into the air, and I landed right back in his arms. I smiled brightly, and he smiled brightly. Looking into his eyes, I saw the hedgehog I once knew again. I saw pure wildness, yet calmness. He was back. There was not a sign of dullness in them; in him.

"I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog," I said.

"And I love you, my rose. I always will."

* * *

I had so much fun writing this chapter! It was so touching! Anyway, the story is still not over! One more chapter! Remember the last chapter of Years to Remember…? Lol please review! The next and last chapter might be up tomorrow!


	9. 21st Charm

Yay, last chapter! Well, it's also depressing, I loved writing this story…But there's always the others! I got more Sonic ideas, and the newest one is one of my best ideas yet! Lol anyway, enjoy and review!

Chapter 9

21st Charm

(name ring a bell…?)

It was my 21st birthday. I was out of college now, working as a manager at 'Tails'' workshop. Of course college had given me a chance to be a nurse at the hospital, but I much preferred to work with my friends.

We were celebrating my birthday, at lunch time, at work. This seemed to be the best time to do so, and I didn't mind that we'd have to go back to work right after. Mom was there, and so was Jamie, but Howard hadn't been able to make it; he was on a business trip again. Mom brought the present he had for me though, and it turned out fine without him.

I wasn't so mad at Howard anymore, which made sense, since I was back with Sonic. My relationship with Sonic seemed to have blossomed even more since we had been reunited about six months ago. I still didn't know how I had survived without Sonic by my side for six months, twice in fact, when he was Eggman's slave and when we had been separated. Thank goodness I had survived though, otherwise, I would have missed some of the best months of my life, catching up with the blue hedgehog.

The birthday party was one of the best I'd had in a long time, and I got all sorts of presents from all my friends and family. The only person who didn't have a present for me, was non other, then Sonic.

"Where's your present for Amy?" I heard Tails ask Sonic.

"I plan to give Amy her present, alone," Sonic answered.

"Alone?" I wondered.

Why would he want to do that?

After the party, we all headed back to work, for about another five hours, until the clock struck 5:00 o'clock. I was about to grab my jacket and walk home, but then Sonic called me, and said he had to take me somewhere.

"Where?" I asked.

"You'll see," Sonic replied, as he picked me up in his arms. "Hang on!" he cried, as he ran out the door, towards the mountains.

After a while, Sonic stopped running, and set me down.

"Here we are," Sonic said, happily.

Looking around, I saw trees with blooms, flowers of all sorts of colors, green grass, and I even saw a creak, right in the middle of it all.

"Wow, Sonic!" I cried out happily. "How come I've never seen this place before?"

"It's one of my secret places," Sonic said, as he took hold of my hand.

His hand was sweating. I stared up at him, wondering why he was nervous, but when his face gave no crucial information, I shrugged it off, and just thought how great it was to be holding his hand.

"Wow," I said again.

"Your presents' over there," Sonic said, as he pointed underneath a tree.

I beamed as I headed over to a small, box shaped present. I quickly tore off the wrapping, and my eyes lay on a small, black, velvet covered box. I looked at Sonic with curious eyes. Was this what I had dreamt about, ever since I met Sonic?

Slowly, I opened the box. It was…a necklace.

My heart sank. I had been hoping…

"It'll never happen, Amy, you know that," I thought to myself. Sonic's too wild and free to get tied down in a marriage. We'll just have to be friends forever…"

Trying to sound pleased, I said,

"Oh, Sonic. It's beautiful. You shouldn't have."

All at once, Sonic began laughing un-controllably.

"What is it? What's so funny?" I asked.

Sonic stopped laughing, and said,

"You were expecting something else, weren't you, Ames?"

"Sonic, it's fine," I said. "I mean-"

Sonic laughed again, and said,

"This what you were expecting?"

I watched as Sonic got down on his knees, and pulled out another, similar looking box. My eyes grew huge as Sonic opened the box, to a small golden ring.

Amy…" Sonic started. "I love you. I need you in my life. I don't know what I would've done if you were separated from me forever."

He paused, and I tried hard not to faint.

"So, uh, yeah. Will you…Will you marry me, Amy?" Sonic asked.

Tears swelled in my eyes, and in seconds I was all over him.

"Yes!" I cried.

Both of us began to cry, and Sonic kissed me lovingly. I kissed him back, and a real kiss began. I was in heaven.

"I love you, Amy Rose. Don't you ever forget it," Sonic said.

"I won't," I whispered. "But, don't you mean Amy (Rose) Hedgehog?"

We laughed.

"Yes, but we're not considered married yet!" Sonic replied.

For the rest of the day, we talked about our future. I had never been so excited, and I knew that Sonic was also excited. I had no idea what kind of a roller coaster our marriage would be, but I knew, that with Sonic around, it would be the best ride of my life. I couldn't wait.

* * *

Yay! I had fun writing that chapter too! Sorry it was short! OK, now that this story is over (sadly) I will tell you what my next story is! Yay! Ok, so I will either write What Happens at Christmas is Magical, or Kyler next. Both are Sonic stories. The Christmas one is a SonAmy, the Kyler one is more a family theme, but Sonic and Amy are married. It's a good one, I love the Kyler story! But since it's longer then the Christmas one, the Christmas one will probably be the next one up. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my little story! Please review!


	10. Play the Bells

OK, so I was reading through my reviews again of this story, and I came across one that I remember getting, saying I should write a chapter of their wedding. Well, I decided the other morning, that I should do that. So, here you are, Sonic and Amy's wedding. Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 10  
Play the Bells

6 months later…

"I can't believe this is actually happening to me!" I cried out happily as I observed myself in the mirror, my white dress shining.

I turned and looked behind me, to see Cream and Tia smile at me happily. Kyler, my adopted child, (see my story 'Kyler' for details) clapped her hands for joy, and grinned. She was four months old at this time. Sonic and I already loved her to pieces, as if she really was our own child.

"You look great, Amy," Cream said happily.

"Chao!" Cheese cried out.

I twirled in my dress.

"You think Sonic'll like it?" I asked.

"Course he will, you're lovely," Tia replied.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Kyler clapped her hands again, obviously loving all the excitement that had taken place in the day so far. And yet, it seemed that the day had only just begun. Smiling at the child, I walked up to her and picked her up, saying,

"You're gonna have a father soon, you know that, Kyler?"

Kyler cocked her head, confused.

We laughed.

"She probably thinks Sonic's her dad already," Tia said, "considering how you both have taken care of her since she arrived 3 months ago."

"Yeah," I said, smiling.

I turned back to Kyler.

"You're gonna love having Sonic live with us, Kyler, just love it! You're gonna have a dad!"

"Da!" Kyler tried.

"That's right, Dad," I said, hugging her.

I handed Kyler to Cream, just as there was a knock at the door. It was Tails.

"You girls about ready?" he called.

We giggled.

"Yeah, we're ready!" Tia called.

I turned to Kyler once more.

"You ready to have a father?" I asked her.

"Da!" she cried out gleefully.

I laughed and said,

"I'll take that as yes."

Taking a deep breath, I slowly put the veil over me, and opened the door. Howard was waiting there, to lead me down the isle. Or, outside, as you might say. After all, the wedding was taking place outside, because Sonic and I loved the outdoors, and preferred to be in the fresh air other then a stuffy building.

The music began, and I found myself being led down the isle almost exactly as I had imagined it. The only difference was that Howard was leading me, not my real father. But I couldn't have my real father, since he was gone, and Howard was good enough; we got along a lot better now then we used to.

To the left and right of me, were the chairs in which our guests sat. The only people who had been invited were close friends and family. After all, it's not like we _wanted _to make the cover of the newspaper announcing that we were married. No, they could wait a while before knowing that detail, though we all knew it wouldn't take long till word was out that we were married.

Right in front of me, was the podium, (is that the right word?) on which Sonic stood. His hands opened and closed into fists again and again, indicating that he was nervous. Looking towards me, he smiled lovingly, and I knew that even if he was nervous, he wouldn't say no in the end. I was nervous too, who isn't on their wedding day?

Slowly, I walked up the podium, and Howard left me and joined Mom and Jamie, who sat in the front row. Tails stood by Sonic, and was his best man. Cream stood by me, she being the bride's maid. (Having not been to a wedding for ages-if ever- I don't know if some of the things I say, like the vows and the bride's maid standing by the bride is true or not, but I'm pretty sure because of movies I've seen.) Sonic took my hand, and we faced the pastor. As the music played, Sonic whispered,

"You know how beautiful you look right now?"

I blushed, saying,

"I do now, for sure."

He squeezed my hand, and we waited until the music ended and the pastor began the vows.

"Do you, Sonic the Hedgehog, take Amy Rose as your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to cherish her and love her for as long as you both may live?"

"I do," Sonic replied, squeezing my hand yet again.

The pastor turned to me.

"And do you, Amy Rose, take Sonic the Hedgehog as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to cherish him and love him for as long as you both may live?"

"I do," I answered.

The pastor smiled, and said the words I had only dreamed of hearing, especially with Sonic.

"I now pronounce you hedgehog and wife. You may kiss the bride."

* * *

The reception began a few minutes later, this time in the church. Everyone said the congratulations to us. The time to cut the cake came, and everyone watched as Sonic struggled to cut a straight piece of cake. I laughed when he failed, and it turned out to be more deformed then straight.

"You think you can do better?" he teased.

Smiling, I replied,

"I bet I could."

Sonic's eyes twinkled as he handed me the knife. Carefully, I cut a straight piece out. Everyone chuckled as I proudly presented it to a dumbfounded Sonic.

"How'd you do that?" he asked, stunned.

"I'm magical," I answered.

His stunned face began to grin.

"I knew that," he replied.

He lightly kissed me on the cheek, and I flushed. Sonic chuckled slightly, then began to eat the cake I had given him.

A while later, the dancing started. Everyone started out dancing, but after a while, the music slowed, and without Sonic and I knowing at first.

After a while, I went to my own world with Sonic. He held me gently, yet firmly in his arms, as we danced to the music.

"I love you, Amy," he whispered in my ear.

I cuddled closer to my husband, as he kissed me tenderly. I felt like we were dancing on big, large, fluffy clouds, like the kind you see in the movies, and our eyes were on each other only.

"Da!" Kyler cried as she crawled up to us.

Tia reached for Kyler, missed and was about to try again, when we stopped dancing and Sonic got down to Kyler's level, with his arms open wide.

"C'mere, girl," Sonic said, smiling.

Kyler smiled a toothless smile, and kept crawling towards us. Finally, she got to us, and Sonic picked her up, as she laughed. Sonic smiled and bounced her in his arms. I also smiled, and though Kyler had interrupted my time with Sonic, I didn't care that bad; she also deserved Sonic's attention.

"You know what's cool?" Sonic asked me.

"What?" I asked, turning to him.

"I got the two best girls' in the world in my family all in one day," he answered, smiling.

I flushed, and he kissed me on the forehead.

You be good for grandma, ok, Kyler?" I instructed Kyler as I hugged her.

"Goota," she tried, without much luck.

Sonic laughed, and said, "For being four months old, she can talk pretty well."

I handed her to my mom, who was going to take care of Kyler until Sonic and I came back.

"She'll be in good hands, Amy, she'll be fine," my mom said, smiling as she took Kyler from my arms.

"Yeah, I know," I replied.

Sonic and I smiled, and we walked out of the church, hand and hand. Once outside, when no one was there yet, Sonic passionately kissed me. The big, white, fluffy clouds returned for a minute, then slowly faded as we entered the real world again. Then, while everyone waved good bye to us, Sonic took off. He ran sure and quick, dodging all obstacles that got in his way, yet holding me tightly in his arms.

"We're finally married," I thought, smiling.

In an instant, everything that had shaped and formed our realationship came flooding into my mind.

I remembered when I had first met him. How we hadn't gotten along at all; how he had teased me.

I remembered when I had first gotten a crush on him, and began to chase him around every where I went, asking him to marry me. How he hated that, and then he told me one day we'd never marry and that I should stop acting like such a baby and trying to win his love, because he never would.

I remembered when I had almost kissed him, back on the Blue Typhoon. (I'll probably write that one for sure!) I had been so upset, he had come so close to admitting that something, anything, was there; with us. But then, Tails just had to call Sonic. I smiled as I remembered that.

I remembered, when Eggman had kidnapped me, and how Sonic had come to the rescue. It was then that we got our first kiss. I remembered when Sonic and I went to the Aquarium, and how we had kissed after that as well. I remembered, when Sonic had disappeared for six months, and then came home, admitting that there was something between us; that he did love me.

I remembered the first time he had kissed me in front of the whole group, when it was almost Christmas. How special that had been, and how everyone congratulated us; especially Sonic for 'finally' kissing the girl.

I remembered, how our love had grown for one another, how we often went on 'hang outs'. And I remembered when we had been separated, only a year ago, form each other. And then, we were able to be with each other again. We were so happy.

And then, three months ago, Kyler showed up on my doorstep, and we took care of her, and I adopted her. She was like our little girl even before we were married, and we helped each other out with her.

And now, after so many years of heart break, love, and more, we were married; together until the end, until death did us part.

"Forever, we will love each other," I said out loud, softly. "Forever we will be together." I smiled, and said, "Forever love."

Sonic's grip tightened.

"You said it," he replied. "Forever, no matter what. Forever, I will love you."

* * *

Yay, they tis married! Ok, this is for sure the last chapter of this story. Hope you liked it, and please review.


End file.
